orekafandomcom-20200216-history
Team Members
TEAM MEMBERS: ''Elisa Magni ''– Elisa Magni is a film producer currently based in Los Angeles. She was born and spend her childhood in Vimercate, Italy. At age seventeen, she moved to the United States, and spent one year in Denver, CO where she attended her last year of high school as an exchange student. After earning an American high school diploma, she moved to Santa Barbara and graduated from Santa Barbara City College with an Associate Degree in Liberal Arts with Honors. In August 2017, Elisa moved to Hollywood to pursue a career in film production and entertainment. She has quickly managed to build valuable connections in the film industry that gave her the opportunity to be involved in different independent film projects. She is now collaborating as an associate producer on a variety of different projects at independent film productions companies such as Cineville, Dot Five Films, Kenny Hargrove Pictures, Mighty Aphrodite Pictures and Prolific Pictures. Besides, she is currently attending The Los Angeles Film School where she is studying to earn a Bachelor Degree in Entertainment Business. Elisa is a young film producer who is just getting started to build a career through delivering great entertainment products. Juan Pablo Gonzalez '–'' Juan Pablo Gonzalez is an Orange County based film producer. He was born in Medellin, Colombia and moved to America when he was 4 years old. He graduated from Servite high school in 2016 and immediatly transfered to Golden West College where he recived his Associates degree.He in liberal arts with honors. is currently enrolled at the Los Angleles film school earning his bachelors degree in entertainment buisness. He has held many jobs from pizza chef to secutiry guard and ocean lifeguard. ''Dell Olivera – ''Also known as '''Danielle Oliveri, is a screenwriter, director, script supervisor and actress. Olivera was born and raised in Detroit, Michigan, but spent most of her later childhood years in San Francisco, CA where he father moved when she was 13. She graduated Allen Park High School in 2015 and moved to San Francisco immediately after to attend Academy of Art University for two years and then transferred to the Los Angeles Film School to finish her Bachelor's Degree in Film Production. Getting her career started in acting, Olivera was the lead in many of her high school's productions, such as Bye, Bye Birdie where she played Rosie. A year later, she was cast in A Girl Like Her (originally named The Bully Chronicles) in which she played one of the students who witnessed Jessica Burns' (played by Lexi Ainsworth) high school life. The role led her to fall in love with filmmaking and all of its extremities. It wasn't until she was asked to be a script supervisor in her first short film that she knew she had a love for all things behind the camera. Olivera currently resides in Los Angeles, while also spending her time in the San Francisco Area and her hometown of Taylor, Michigan. She signed a contract at the end of 2017, as a production manager for Boss Media Group. Phat Tran '– ''Also known as '''Pardion, is a music producer, songwriter. Phat was born and raised in Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam. He graduated from University of Missouri Kansas City in Communication Studies - Film and Media Arts. He continued his Associate Degree in Music Production in the Los Angeles Film School in 2017, and he graduated in 2018. He keeps continuing Bachelor's Degree in Business Entertainment in May 2018. Last year, he made his first debut single on streaming platforms. He has collaborated with other famous artists such as Trove, 4AM, and Akacia. His debut single went viral in Taiwan and got top 50 for a week, also it reached over 350.000 plays on Youtube and Spotify. Phat starts to focus on writing his own EP and singles this 2018. Michael Fitzgerald – Also known as artist Saint Winters, is a big advocate for self awareness and absolutely loves eating sushi. Michael was born in Texas and raised in Massachusetts. Music and stories have always had a place in his life. Growing up, his family, and friends would always be playing instruments and singing songs at every holiday and his mother and father ran the music service at their local Catholic Church. As for stories, Michael would always watch as his father and his old college friends play dungeons and dragons a few times a year and listen to the stories they would create on the spot. After graduating high school, Michael explored different jobs and toured with some local hardcore bands while figuring out what he wanted to do. After ending up working at his father’s medical technology company, he decided to pursue his dream of music and moved out to Hollywood in 2016. He graduated from MI’s audio engineering program shortly after arriving, then completed The Los Angeles Recording School’s Music Production Associates Degree program the next year. He is currently enrolled in the Entertainment Business Bachelor degree program at LA Film and has his first EP as Saint Winters being released in the Fall of 2018. Neetha George - Neetha George, a newbie in LA, has dabbled in multiple roles related to Production. She is a trained film editor, has assisted on film projects in Bollywood, Mumbai, India. She's produced television commercials in India as Producer, Associate Producer, Director's Assistant. Her greatest achievement so far would be a CSR (Corporate Social Responsibility) video she produced for Halls India, which was shortlisted at the Cannes film festival in 2014.